The Wiggle Way/Transcript
This is the transcript for The Wiggle Way. Transcript (The episode starts with a logo appears on the screen. Until, Clare, Anthony & Brett were ready to wiggle their fingers because it's time for the show to start.) Clare: Hello! Anthony: Here we go! Brett: It's... (with others wiggling their fingers.) the Wiggles Show! (Shot cuts to the Song: Get Ready To Wiggle.) Greg: (singing) Get ready to wiggle! (Backing vocals singing Shoobie-Doobie-Doo.) We've been ready for so long! Get ready to wiggle! (Backing vocals singing Shoobie-Doobie-Doo.) When you wiggle, you can't go wrong! Get ready to wiggle! (Backing vocals singing Shoobie-Doobie-Doo.) Wiggling will make you big and strong! Get ready to wiggle! (Backing vocals singing Shoobie-Doobie-Doo.) C'mon, wiggle to this song, Wiggle to this song! Ba-Dump-Bum-Bum, Ba-Dump-Ba-Da. Ba-Dump-Bum-Bum, Ba-Dump-Ba-Da. Ba-Dump-Bum-Bum, Ba-Dump-Ba-Da. We're ready to wiggle! (Backing vocals singing Shoobie-Doobie-Doo.) Wiggle your fingers high in the sky! We're ready to wiggle! (Backing vocals singing Shoobie-Doobie-Doo.) Wiggle your ears and wiggle your eyes! We're ready to wiggle! (Backing vocals singing Shoobie-Doobie-Doo.) Wiggle your hair and wiggle your nose! We're ready to wiggle! (Backing vocals singing Shoobie-Doobie-Doo.) C'mon, wiggle all ten toes! Wiggle all ten toes! Ba-Dump, Bum-Bum-Ba-Da. Ba-Dump, Bum-Bum-Ba-Da. Ba-Dump, Bum-Bum-Ba-Da. Ba-Dump, Bum-Bum-Ba-Da. We can wiggle (whoo!) and wiggle (whoo!), Wiggle at home without a care! Wiggle (whoo!) and wiggle (whoo!), Wiggle on your own or with teddy bear! Wiggle (whoo!) and wiggle (whoo!), Wiggle at breakfast, lunch or tea! Wiggle (whoo!) and wiggle (whoo!), wiggle along with me, that's right, wiggle along with me! Ba-Dump-Bum-Bum, Ba-Dump-Ba-Da. Ba-Dump-Bum-Bum, Ba-Dump-Ba-Da. Ba-Dump-Bum-Bum, Ba-Dump-Ba-Da. Whoo! (Wiggly guitar transition to the Wigglehouse (segment) during the random clips about our song clip called In The Wiggles' World.) Wiggles: (singing) In The Wiggles' world. In The Wiggles' world Greg: (singing) You're all welcome here, so let's give a cheer, welcome to The Wiggles' world. (A door closes until the doorbell ringing sound effect. Until, it translates to Murray talking about our house that we moved in.) Murray: Do you live in a house? Or maybe a flat or an apartment. Or maybe even a caravan? Whenever you live, that's your home. Our home is Wigglehouse. We have lots of furniture now, but I remember when we first moved into Wigglehouse. It was empty. Everybody helped to move the furniture in. Dorothy the Dinosaur helped to move the table. Dorothy: (Murray gives her a handshake until she giggles.) Murray: (offscreen) Wags moved a chair. He was ready, willing and able! Wags: Woof! (When Dorothy & Murray gave a thumbs up.) Murray: (offscreen) Henry used his tentacles one to eight to make sure all the pictures were straight. Henry: Ho-ho! Do they look straight, everyone? Whoa! Wonderful, wonderful, wonderful! Ho-ho! Murray: (offscreen) Greg helped Jeff with his big, heavy chair. Greg: There. What do you think, everybody? Is this a good spot for Jeff's sleeping chair? Jeff: Ah... oh, you're right. Over there! (He was lifting to move a sleeping chair with Greg.) Greg: How about here? Excellent! Murray: (offscreen) When they found a good spot, Jeff went to sleep there! Greg: Jeff, we've still got lots of moving to do! You can't have a sleep now. Come on, everyone. Let's wake Jeff up. Are you ready? 1, 2, 3. WAKE UP, JEFF!!!!!!! Murray: (offscreen) The Wiggles and friends worked hard all day. Helping each other, that's the Wiggle Way! But someone was missing. Where was our friend in blue? Jeff, Greg & Murray: Anthony, Anthony, where are you? Murray: (offscreen) They searched through the house, they searched high and low. Oh, where could he be? Oh, where did he go? After a while, their search came to an end. They heard Henry call... Henry: I've found our blue friend! Murray: (offscreen) Yes, Anthony is thoughtful, Anthony is shrewd. Anthony: After all your hard work, I knew you'd need food. Murray: So, I hope you enjoyed this Wiggly little poem about how Wigglehouse became our home sweet home. (More Coming Soon.) Category:Transcripts Category:2006 Category:Unfinished Transcripts